


Trans-Planar Potter Pony

by Kaeldrea_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeldrea_Rose/pseuds/Kaeldrea_Rose
Summary: There are certain rules about magic that transcend dimensions. Never reading eldritch tomes out loud, without first checking exactly what it is that you're reading, is one of them. Apparently Twilight hasn't received that memo yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor My Little Pony. I just got this stuck in my head, and it wouldn't let me go. <3

===========================================================================================

Prologue: Why You Don’t Read Magic Books Out Loud

Twilight couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t too unusual, seeing as she sometimes had trouble turning her brain off when she was studying something new, and earlier that day she had some across a reference to something that had her mind racing. While studying up on teleportation magic, there had been a very small passage - a mere mention really - of something called trans-planar teleportation. It had only been a couple of sentences referring to a magic skill that had been supposedly lost, but it had wedged itself firmly in her mind and refused to get out.

“Trans- _Planar_ Teleportation…” she murmured to herself, staring up at her ceiling. The meaning behind the words were fascinating, the implications alone had her reeling. Other planes of existence - other worlds; the thought that there were entire realities, and realms separate from her own.

Deciding that sleep was a futile endeavor, Twilight threw back her covers and headed out of her room, making sure to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake Spike up. Making the tip of her horn light up, she made her way to the castle library. Surely there was some more information. She just had to find the right book. Opening the door to the Library, she made her way back to the section on teleportation that she had been searching through earlier that day. She spent hours pouring over potential tomes, scrolls, booklets, and even a couple of pamphlets. Getting more and more frustrated, she made her way deeper into the stacks, hoping that maybe could find something under a more obscure label. That was where she found it, in a section of the library reserved for lost and ancient magics was a dusty tome with peeling letters called “Other-Worldly Magics”. Her eyes wide with excitement, she floated the book over her reading podium, and started to read.

“The breadth of magics is immeasurable, and crosses all known worlds. There are infinite kinds, as there are infinite worlds, and each has their own. Within are but a few, from realms close to our own.” The words, uttered in hushed tones in the quiet of the darkened library, seemed to hang in the air, beckoning. Twilight took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When they opened, they were almost glowing with curiosity and determination. Reading through the book was incredible, and most of the spells it contained were so far beyond what she could understand. All this did was spur her on, making her even more determined to unravel the secrets and unlock the knowledge. She lost herself in her reading, muttering some of the passages out loud without realizing. It was nearly dawn, and she was almost two-thirds the way through the book when she came across a diagram that resemble two soap bubbles joining each other. The passage next to it was in latin, and Twilight muttered the words out loud, translating them in her head.

“Where film and veil keep part these two, and hold their worlds within. I cross unto the other side, to now reside therein.” She was so intent on her reading, that she hadn’t noticed the fact that the light on her horn had slowly been growing brighter, and when she unknowingly finished the incantation, her eyes and horn flashed with a brilliant light, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: A Unicorn of a Different Color

Chapter 1: A Unicorn of a Different Color

Hagrid breathed deep, inhaling the cool misty night air as he made his way home from visiting Aragog in the forbidden forest. He was happy that Aragog had enjoyed his present of three fat cows, and they had spent a nice long while reminiscing together over the events that had happened during Hagrid’s third year, and talking about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to clear his name. Mentioning that Harry had killed the basilisk, Hagrid had gained Aragog’s promise that the three youths would never need to fear from the old acromantula or his children should they enter the forest, for they had gained his eternal gratitude for slaying his ancient natural enemy. Hagrid thought that this news would make Ron very happy, though he didn’t understand what the silly lad was so scared of in the first place.

As he was passing through a particularly dense copse of trees, he saw a bright, violet flash of light from off to his left. Pulling the crossbow from his back, he lumbered towards the source whistling for Fang, knowing that the great boarhound had been waiting for him not far from here. As he broke through the tree line into a shaded clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a strange sight. Lying on the forest floor was a unicorn, an adolescent from its size, that was unconscious. This was not too strange in and of itself, but this specimen was a vivid lavender color with a deep purple mane and tail that had a bright pink streak running through them. He had never even heard of, let alone seen, such a coloration on unicorn before. Hagrid cursed under his breath, hoping that this wasn’t a repeat of what happened nearly two years ago. Looking around to be sure that there weren’t any other beasties that might want to attack, Hagrid made his way over to the fallen creature, telling Fang to guard the area as he came bounding into the clearing and drawing up along side him. Slinging the crossbow back onto his back, he knelt in the grass beside the unconscious unicorn and started checking for any injuries, running his hands over it and absently noting that this one was female. She also had a strange marking on her hindquarter that looked kind of like a pink six pointed star surrounded by five smaller white stars. He sighed with relief when he didn’t find any outward injuries, but he did notice that her pulse was rapid and thready, and she seemed to be running a fever.

“Well, yer a righ’ lil beauty, you are. Le’s get yeh back to ol’ Hagrid's. I’ll fix yeh righ’ up.” Hagrid patted her on the flank before pulling out a length of rope out of one of his many pockets and lashing a makeshift stretcher together, using some fallen braches. He gently transferred the unconscious form onto it, and pulled out his brand new wand, swelling with pride as he glanced at it. He still couldn’t believe sometimes that he was finally free to openly use what little magic he knew. He might not ever be _good_ at it, but it was nice to be able to use what he could and not be afraid of getting sent to Azkaban again if he got caught. Pointing at the makeshift stretcher, he swished and flicked his wand, making it lift off the ground.

“C’mon Fang,” Hagrid said, making his way to the edge of the forest, towards the small paddock near his hut that he used to separate and care for some of the creatures of the forbidden forest from time to time. The space was surrounded by a wooden pole fence, and had two small troughs for food and water. It also had an open-sided wooden shelter that would provide protection from the elements. Moving the floating stretcher into the shelter, he lowered her to ground and gently maneuvered her off of it. He leaned the - now empty - stretcher against the back fence, and went to go get some supplies from the stables. He came back with a horse blanket, some large cloths and some lukewarm water. He spent the next little while giving her a gentle rub down with the warm water, cleaning off the sweat and dirt, then toweling her dry. Wrapping the pretty filly in the blanket took some doing, seeing as she was basically deadweight from being unconscious, but he soon got her warming up. Once he was done he stood up, dusting his hands off and picking up the dirty cloths and water bucket.

“Ok, m’ lovely. I’ll jes' be over here, gettin’ m’ lessin plan goin’. T’won’t be far away.” walking over to his cottage, he set the linens and bucket on the ground by the steps before going inside. He came back out a few minutes later with a wooden lap desk and a book that was growling and snapping. Sitting on the steps he gently stroked his large finger down the book’s spine, quieting it. After putting the desk on his lap and laying the book open on it, he started pulling quills, an ink pot, and a somewhat battered leather bound notebook from inside his massive coat. Humming to himself, he sat making notes about what interesting beasties he’d be showing to his first ever class, every now and then running a hand over his beard and looking over towards the paddock.

=========================================================================================

The first thing Twilight noticed as she came to was the throbbing headache. It felt as though a giant hand was squeezing her skull, her eyes swollen with so much pressure behind them it seemed a miracle that they were still in their sockets. Even her _horn_ hurt. The second was the fact that she had no energy to speak of. It was as if she'd been wrung out like a wet towel, and then had her magic reserves scraped clean with red hot steel wool, leaving her feeling nothing but a vast and aching hollowness. _Her magic was gone._ Her eyes snapped open in a panic and she tried getting up, but the farthest she got was raising her lead a little before her energy failed her. She heard noises as she laid there, panting--a deep barking and heavy footsteps. She tensed and tried getting up again, but the most she was able to do was swish her tail a little and lift her head slightly. 

“Easy there, lovely. No need teh be strainin’ yerself,” a deep voice said gently. It came from an enormous bipedal creature, with a huge bushy mane of dark brown hair and a matching beard. He--she assumed it was a he from the beard--wore a voluminous coat that had an absurdly large number of pockets and thick-soled, heavy black boots. As he crouched down near her head, his scent rolled over her, filling her nostrils as she took a deep and fearful breath--warm fur, deep forest, animal musk, cattle, something indefinable and savory, and beneath it all, the faint but familiar and reassuring smell of ink and parchment. One enormous hand moved towards her, stroking her neck with a gentleness that belied his size. Twilight stared up at him, briefly meeting his eyes--dark and glittering and seeming very small in his broad, hairy face. They were kind eyes, filled with concern, and between them, that whiff of ink and parchment, and the soothing rhythm of his hand against her neck, she felt her racing heart begin to calm. Her eyes closed against the pain still throbbing behind them, and she slowly felt herself relax.

“There now, pretty lass. You’ll be alrigh’,” the voice crooned. The pitch and timbre of his voice supported her earlier assumption that he was male, but she couldn’t be certain since she’d never met a creature like him before. His hand patted her one last time, and she opened her eye again as it drew away. He was running a hand over his beard. “Well now, I reckon that you’ll be wantin’ some water. Jes’ you wait righ’ ‘ere while I fetch you summat.” At that, he rose up and lumbered off. 

Twilight closed her eyes again for a moment, trying to block out the headache that seemed to be slowly lessening. After it had dulled a bit, she opened them once again, and looked around as much as she was able to from her position on the ground. She lay on her side beneath some kind of open-sided wooden shelter that was surrounded by a fence constructed from poles. After taking stock of her surroundings, she decided to assess her own condition. Her eyes hurt, yes, but more than that, her field of vision seemed... off somehow. Her peripheral vision seemed much wider than she was used to, and trying to look directly in front of her felt like she was going cross-eyed. She twitched her legs a bit, and they felt more… defined somehow, like they were slimmer, daintier, longer. She moved her head a bit, and felt the tip of her horn nudge the wooden back of the shelter. It felt longer than it should have, a good two feet if her guess was correct. 

‘Okay, Twilight, just concentrate,' she told herself, trying to think past the pounding in her head. 'No need to go into hysterics just because you don’t know where you are or who—or what—that creature was. Sure, your body feels strange, different, but at least you still have all of your parts, right? Right. Just _think._ What’s the last thing you remember?’ She cast her mind back, trying to grasp the memory of what had happened. The last thing that came to mind was studying teleportation in the library earlier in the day. She had read something in a book that had grabbed her attention, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember the specifics. 

Footsteps broke her concentration, and she blinked, movement in the corner of her broader visual field drawing her attention. The huge biped was back, carrying a bucket. “Alrigh’ lass, got yeh some nice warm water teh drink.” He sat the bucket down on the ground by her head, then reached over and put his hands behind her shoulders. With barely a grunt of effort, he helped lift her up to a semi-upright position that allowed her to bend her neck down to drink from the bucket. She drank slowly at first, then started gulping it down as she realized how _thirsty_ she was. The warm water soothed her throat, and the headache lessened even more. She still felt exhausted, but at least the pain had dulled to a low throbbing instead of an all-encompassing state of being. The creature lowered her back to the ground gently, and stroked her neck some more. 

“'Ere yeh go, lovely, you ‘jes rest a bit. I’ll be over there, finishin’ up my lesson plan fer the third-years.” With one last pat on her neck, he stood again and took the bucket with him as he lumbered out of her sight. Twilight just laid there for a while with her eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly as her headache continued to fade. Eventually, she felt well enough that she decided to see if she could get up. She lifted her head, and was pleased to see that she could with a little effort. Laying her head back down, she gathered her strength, and heaved herself into a more upright, though still prone, position. Laying on the ground with her legs tucked under her, she was able to get a much better look at her surroundings. She was in some kind of paddock that was near a cozy-looking cottage. The cottage itself had a small garden next to it, and was near the edge of a dark forest. The large creature sat on the steps of the cottage, and was writing in a large journal, every now and then referencing a thick book. There was a massive black dog laying at its feet, dozing. Twilight looked down at herself again, using more of her peripheral vision to see if there was anything visually off about her.

‘Well at least my coloring and Cutie Mark are still the same.’ She looked forward again, and was able to make out the last few inches of her horn. Her face felt longer than it had before, and despite that she couldn't focus her eyes close enough to see her own muzzle, but at least she wouldn't spear something by accident with her oddly elongated horn. Looking down again, she studied her legs and was surprised and a bit frightened by their new shape. They were around fifty percent longer than they used to be, and much slimmer and daintier as well, with hooves that were only half the size that she was used to. She snapped her eyes closed, and started taking deep breaths to try to calm the rising panic. ‘There’s no use in panicking. It’s fine. It’s _fine._ Everything’s fine. I’ll just stand up, and go ask that person where I am. He said he was getting a lesson plan ready, so maybe he’s a professor? He should be able to answer my questions. Right? Right. It’s all _fine.’_ She took one more deep, calming breath, and opened her eyes, tilting her head slightly to get a better view of her legs. Slowly, she unfolded her legs, and awkwardly got them underneath her. Getting up on her hooves was shaky, and she had a lot of difficulty balancing. ‘I feel like a filly learning to walk all over again.’ Huffing out a frustrated breath, she focused on trying to take a wobbly step, but lost her balance and fell to one knee. ‘Ouch,’ she winced. She managed to get back on all four hooves, and concentrated on maintaining her balance, blocking out all other distractions. She managed to take a couple of steps before she over-corrected and started to tip over again, but she was caught and held up by large, strong hands. 

“Woah there, lovely. Don’t want teh be hurtin’ yerself.” 

Twilight jumped a bit. She’d been concentrating so hard on not falling over that she hadn’t even realized that the creature had stood, let alone that he'd come back over to her. Turning her head so she could look at him from just one eye--it seemed to be more comfortable than trying to use both, up close like this--she saw nothing but kindness and concern on his face as he steadied her on her feet, seemingly without effort. She flushed slightly with embarrassment at being so clumsy. “Thank you,” she said, grateful for the help, even though she felt self-conscious and uncomfortable in her own skin.

“… _Wuh_? Yeh can _talk_?!”

======================================================================================

[A/N 1]: According to an interview with JK Rowling in 2000, after his name was cleared of the crime that got him expelled, Hagrid was able to legally use magic again. However, since he only has 2.5 years of schooling, his magic knowledge is limited to spells or potions that he learned in his first and second years, with some things from his third year being possible. Seeing as _Wingardium Leviosa_ is a first year spell, he would know it. Anything past that is self-taught, and is mostly revolving around magical beasts / monsters. I’m also taking some creative license with some evidence to support it from the first book, that what few spells he can cast, he does wordlessly. This is mostly due to the fact that his thick accent stops him from being able to pronounce the incantations properly, so he learned wordless casting through necessity.

[A/N 2]: About equine vision--horses cannot distinguish the color red, BUT, since Twilight is a unicorn and her proportions/body structure are the only things that are changed, she can still see the full spectrum of color that she’s used to. Also, I checked, and her binocular vision would only be about 65 degrees, and generally start about a foot in front of her nose. She can probably see the tip of her horn (which would make sense so she can _aim it_ ), but not her own nose, and anything she wanted to read would have to be about three or four feet away with larger letters to make up the difference. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Art of Conversation

Chapter 2: The Art of Conversation

“… _Wuh_? Yeh can _talk_?!”

“Um… Yes? Am I not supposed to?” Twilight looked at him with bemusement.

“Ah… well… I’ve ne’er met a unicorn that _did._ ” He kept her supported with one hand and his side while he ran his other hand over his beard. “Tha’s not to say tha’ they _couldn’t_ I s’pose…” he trailed off in thought. “Yer not an animagus are yeh? One that got stuck? Yer a different color than any unicorn I’ve ever ‘eard of, and that marking yeh’ve got on yeh could be from a tattoo.”

Twilight blinked at him, “I don’t _think_ so? I’m not sure what an animagus is, exactly so I can’t be sure, but as far as I know I’m just a regular unicorn.” She shifted her feet slightly, correcting her balance a bit, and glanced down at her flank. “This is my Cutie Mark, I got it when I became Princess Celestia’s student.” Her voice glowed with pride at her accomplishment as she looked back at him. “I’m Twilight Sparkle by the way.”

“Oh,” he blinked back at her, then smiled widely. “M’name’s Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.” He puffed his chest out with pride. “Jes’ started teachin’ this year as a matter o’ fact.”

“Ah, I thought that you might be. You had mentioned that you were working on your lesson plans earlier.” Twilight shifted her feet again, and Hagrid put his other had back on her other side to help steady her.

“Well now, Twilight, It’s good teh be makin’ yer acquaintance. Would yeh like teh come and have sumthin’ teh eat with me? We could talk about unicorns some more, seein’ as how yer a magical creature, an’ I’ve gotta be teachin’ the thir’ years abou’ yeh.”

Twilight smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful, professor. I’d love to learn more about the creatures that you’ll be teaching about, and I could do with a cup of tea.”

=======================================================================================

“Professor,” Twilight said in a tone that was both curious and cautious.

“Yeah, Twiligh’?” Hagrid paused in his note taking to look at her.

“Are all your students as large and… robust as you?” She shifted slightly to be able to look directly at him. She had settled on a thick blanket that Hagrid had laid down for her next to the steps leading up to his hut. After brewing both of them a massive pot of tea, he had then sat back down, and continued to construct his syllabus while talking to her about the different creatures that he was excited to show them. He had just finished telling her his plan to make a big splash on his first day by introducing them to a herd of hippogriffs that he had earned the trust of.

“Aahhh… no. I’m a bit… different than the res’ o’ them.” He paused and fidgeted uncomfortably a bit before elaborating. “Mos’ humans are much smaller, thinner and… less ‘airy than me.” He scratched his cheek absentmindedly. “An’ mos’ of the young’ns are righ’ tiny.” He chuckled a bit under his breath. “Even up to the fourth an’ fifth years.” His gaze became lost in the middle distance as he got momentarily caught up in memories. Shaking himself, he turned back to Twilight. “Why do yeh ask?”

“Well, I was just wondering, considering the descriptions of the creatures in your book, how you chose what creatures would be safe for the younger students. If they were all built like you, then they would have very little problem dealing with most creatures I’d imagine. But, if they’re much smaller and weaker, then wouldn’t it behoove you to introduce them to more gentle creatures first? At least until they prove that they can behave themselves, and can earn the reward of more interesting creatures. It would make sense that you can trust the older students to act respectfully, considering that they’ve been taking this class for a few years, but the young ones won’t necessarily know how to act, and will be more inclined to behave poorly because they don’t understand the severity of the situation. Young of any species do tend to get over-excited and forget about the rules when faced with something interesting after all.” She crooked a small smile at him while giving him a questioning look.

“Uh… huh. I never really though’ about tha’.” Hagrid turned to look into the middle distance again, a considering look on his face. “I jes’ wanted teh show them somethin’ really impressive for their firs’ lesson.” He ran a hand over his beard again while he thought. “Yer not wrong though. Some o’ them can be righ’ hyper some o’ the time.” Tapping his quill absentmindedly on his journal, he thought about it some more. “Hippogriffs are righ’ prideful beasts. If any o’ them were to insult ‘em, purposefully or no’, they’d react poorly. And I know tha’ one o’ my firs’ classes will include the Slytherins. They’re no’ the mos’ respectful lot at the bes’ of times.” His eyebrows furrowed at that thought, and his mouth pulled down in a small frown.

“Well, are there any other creatures that are suitably impressive, that will put up with children that have questionable manners?” Twilight leaned over the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , looking at the current page depicting a creature that had the head and wings of an eagle, and the body of a horse. “Maybe something fluffy, or brightly colored? You can always reward the ones with good behavior later by introducing them to the hippogriffs after they’ve proven that they can be polite and respectful.”

Hagrid shook himself a bit, and looked back at her, smiling thoughtfully. “Well, nifflers are cuddly, but no’ really impressive, and I was saving ‘em for my fourth year class. Gonna have a diggin’ competition and ‘opefully turn it into a yearly thing where e’ry student ‘as to take care of and train their own. Bugbears are fluffy and bright red, but we run into the same problem as the hippogriffs.” Tilting his head slightly, and looking up to the right, he considered the question. “I was going to introduce ‘em to unicorns later in the semester, and the li’l ones are brigh’ gold. The girls always seemed to ge’ excited over ‘em. They’re no’ fond o’ boys when they’re grown, but the young’ns don’ mind as much.”

Twilight blinked. “Young unicorns are all golden? Do you mean golden yellow, or like the actual metal? I know you had said that all the adults were white as far as you knew. I had just assumed that they started off that way.” After a while of resting, drinking tea, and eating, her memories of the events leading up to her arrival in the glen had mostly come back to her. They then had a very eye-opening conversation that had led her to the conclusion that she had, indeed, accidentally traveled between dimensions. She had practically hyperventilated from excitement at the discovery, and at the fear of not knowing how she’d get back. She had been using the discussion of different creatures to help distract her mind and keep her from panicking.

Hagrid looked back at her, blinking slowly himself as he caught her question. “Huh? Oh, yeah. The foals are brigh’ gold, like a Galleon coin. They turn pure whi’ when they grow older, aroun’ a year.” He gestured a meaty hand towards her with a grin. “Tha’s no’ the case where you’re from I’d guess.”

Twilight smiled back. “Um, no. Definitely not. We stay the same color our whole lives. The only thing that changes is getting our Cutie Mark.” Shaking her head at another difference between this world and her own, she got them back on track. “Using unicorns for your first class sounds like a good compromise. You had mentioned that they’re rare and purely magical creatures that are fast, and hard to catch. It would be very impressive for you to be able to find and coax some foals to let them see. Would their parents mind?” She leaned down to take a drink of tea from the clay bowl that Hagrid had gotten for her earlier.

“Their paren’s?” Hagrid looked bewildered for a moment, his brows furrowing again. Then his face cleared in understanding. “Oh, you mean the adul’ unicorns. Nah, I don’ think so. They’ve let me patch ‘em up in the pas’, and I’ve go’ a bit of a rappor’ with ‘em. They’ll jes’ stay on the edge of the wood-line an’ keep an eye on their young’ns.”

“Well, as long as their parents are fine with it, then I guess that you’ve got a plan.” Twilight smiled at Hagrid, happy to have helped him.

“I guess I do.” Hagrid returned her smile with a wide grin. “This’ll be a real trea’ for the thir’ years.” His gaze became thoughtful once more, and he looked off to the side towards the horizon. “I won’er if I could ge’ Charlie Weasley to bring out Norberta for my N.E.W.T.S class.”

Twilight blinked in confusion. “Who’s Norberta?” Before Hagrid could reply, a sphere of bright violet light flashed about fifty feet away from them. When they had both blinked the spots out of their vision they saw the form of a twelve foot tall winged unicorn with a multi-colored mane and tail that seemed to flow, almost as if it were in a stream of water. Her body and wings were brilliantly white with a golden sunburst of her haunch, and her hooves were adorned with golden shoes. She wore a gold collar set with a large purple stone, and a golden crown of the same. She stumbled a bit before righting herself, and quickly looked around. “Princess Celestia!” Twilight surged to her feet, and clumsily made her way over to her monarch as swiftly as she could. “You’re here! You found me! How… Oh my goodness, you’re huge!”

“Yes, Twilight, I found you.” Princess Celestia chuckled, then smiled down at her favorite student with a smile that was equal parts relief, fondness, and amusement. “It took us a while to realize that you were gone, considering that it most likely happened last night. We started worrying when you didn’t show up for classes after breakfast. Spike has been frantic.” She swished her tail a bit at this, and Twilight hung her head in embarrassment.

“I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about a passage that I had read in a book about trans-planar teleportation, so I went to the library for research. It took me a long time, but I finally found a book that had information about it. I guess I ended up mumbling out an incantation when I was reading it.” Her cheeks blushed rosy and her head fell further in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, I am just glad that you are safe. Make sure that you take this experience as a lesson, and in the future try not to read any passages out loud unless absolutely certain that they are safe.” Princess Celestia chided gently, wearing a soft smile.

“Yes, Princess.” At a strange garbled noise behind her, Twilight’s head came up, and she looked back toward where she had come from. Hagrid was sitting there, mouth agape and eyes impossibly wide. “Oh! I forgot! Princess, this is Professor Rubeus Hagrid; Professor, this is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, and my teacher.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Hagrid. My thanks for taking care of my student.” Princess Celestia nodded towards him. There was a long silence as Hagrid just stared at her, entranced, until Twilight *snrked* and raised her front knee to her mouth, trying to cover up her laugh. This caused Hagrid to start, and he shook himself bodily. Standing up, he put his things to the side, and laid a hand to his chest, bowing deeply, and rather more gracefully than one might expect from a being so large.

“The pleasure’s all mine, yer Majesty.” He stood straight, and had a massive smile on his face. “I’ve been having a won’erful time with Miss Twiligh’ here, and she even helped me a bi’ with my lesson plans.” He paused, and his cheeks turned a bit pink. Swinging his hands toward his hut, he gestured to the giant pot of cooled tea that was sitting on the stairs. “Would yeh… like some tea? Yer Majesty?”

Celestia smiled at him, and shook her head. “While I’m sure that your tea would be lovely, I’m afraid that we must take our leave. There is much to do back at the palace, and I cannot be away from it for long.” Turning to Twilight she inquired, “Do you have anything that was brought here with you?”

“No, Princess Celestia.” Twilight shook her head a bit, then turned to Hagrid, giving him a wistful smile. “It was amazing meeting you, Professor Hagrid. Thank you for all of your help. You’re going to be a wonderful teacher.” Her smile brightened. “And your tea was fantastic!”

Hagrid’s eyes seemed to tear up a bit, and he waved his hand at her. “G’bye Twiligh’! It was grea’ meeting you too!” Princess Celestia murmured some words, and her horn flashed bright violet. When he blinked his vision back, they were gone. Sniffing a bit, he let his hand fall back down to his side. After a minute of staring at where they had been, he took a great sigh, dusted his hands off, then sat back down on his steps. Pulling his writing desk back onto his lap, he paused, then pulled out a piece of parchment and started to compose a letter to Charlie Weasley.

======================================================================================

[A/N 1]: Yes, Twilight Sparkle can talk using her mouth. Horses have the muscle dexterity to talk, smile, and frown - meaning that they are physically capable of it. They just lack the mental maturity and racial emotional response to do so.

[A/N 2]: Yes, I know that Pinkie Pie used to be a grey earth pony, and that she turned pink the day that she got her cutie mark. Twilight doesn’t know this, seeing as she hasn’t met her yet. As far as Twilight knows, there are no ponies that have changed color. Also, Pinkie Pie is the _single_ exception to this rule.

[A/N 3]: The type of tea that Hagrid brewed for them was an Apple-Spice Tisane. He is fully aware how caffeine affects most creatures (although he doesn’t know it’s the caffeine per se, just that tea leaves themselves have an adverse affect on most creatures), and thought that since she was a horse-like creature, that she would like apples.


End file.
